Various types of lifting devices are well known for a wide variety of specific applications. In particular, there is shown and described in applicants' co-pending U.K. Published Patent Application No. 2088327 published June 9, 1982, lifting apparatus especially designed for loading ordnance and projectiles onto aircraft.
The present invention, while employing some of the constructional principles described in applicants' aforesaid co-pending U.K. Published Patent Application No. 2088327 employs additional structural and functional features which are the subject of the present application.